The invention herein relates to fitness and exercise devices and more specifically to an information feedback and method of controlling an exercise device, the method including a billing process for use of the device.
With the increased awareness of the beneficial effects of physical exercise on the human body, attempts are being made to make exercise more desirable and effective for the user. Unlike many products and services, the fitness field requires consistent use before significant results can be realized. As such, the effectiveness of the fitness product or service is greatly determined by usage. The use of any product is directly correlated to motivations of the user. In the case of fitness, a major contributing factor in motivating the user is positive results and just as importantly, the realization of those positive results. Therefore, two aspects are vitally important in producing an effective fitness system, first, the effectiveness of the device or training program, and second, the ability to provide a feedback of this information back to the user in an understandable format.
The combination of training effectiveness and information feedback is self-perpetuating in that if a user begins an exercise regime and has documented positive results, the user is encouraged to continue the program. This in turn results in further positive results. Thus, an advantageous cycle continues. Without this combination, many user""s fitness programs fade away, as with so many good intentions.
Scientific justification exists showing aspects of training that result in these positive results. For the sake of this disclosure, positive results will be interpreted as any single or a combination in the five components of physical fitness as documented by Heyward (Heyward, V. H., 1984). These include:
1. Cardiorespiratory Endurance;
2. Muscular Strength and Endurance;
3. Body Weight and Composition;
4. Flexibility; and
5. Neuromuscular Relaxation.
The first four components are stressed in the evaluation of a fitness program in that they are predominantly more definitive to the user regarding the desired results of a fitness program.
Cardiorespiratory endurance is commonly measured in the amount of oxygen the body can consume in a given time. This is referred to as the VO2 max, typically reported in ml/kg/min. This is the maximal volume, or millimeters of Oxygen, that a subject can consume per kilogram of body weight, per minute. The greater the VO2 max the greater the cardiorespiratory endurance. Normal healthy ranges vary from 40 to 80 ml/kg/min depending upon conditioning level and other physiological parameters.
Muscular strength is typically measured in a 1RM, or maximal exertion, in pounds or Newtons, the user can lift in one repetition. Muscular endurance is the ability of the muscle to repeatedly perform under sub-maximal conditions, 15-30 or more repetitions of a particular movement. Again, the greater the number of repetitions performed, the greater the muscular endurance.
An increase in muscular size and/or a decrease in body fat, would constitute an improvement in body composition. This is usually reported as a percentage of total weight that is fat weight, or a percent body fat (%BF). Not only does the %BF decrease as the fat weight decreases, but as the lean weight or muscle weight increases, the percent of the total weight which is fat weight, decreases. Therefore because most American""s carry excessive fat weight, an increase in fitness is here designated as a decrease in %BF. An increase in the joint range of motion (ROM) is considered to be an increase in flexibility. This is particularly common in the case of recovery from injury. Localized inflammation after injury restricts joint movement. This is likely an evolutionary advantage in that inflammation necessitates inactivity, which is temporarily desirable for healing. As a part of total recovery, total (pre-injury)joint range of motion is desired. This is done by incrementally increasing the movement of the joint, during rehabilitation, under a resistive or xe2x80x9cloadedxe2x80x9d condition, as would be the case with an exercise machine. An increase in ROM is considered to be an increase in this fitness level.
For an exercise program to be effective and achieve positive results as previously specified, certain parameters must be followed, as is suggested in the scientific literature. An increase in VO2 max as a result of endurance training has been found (Fox, E., et al, 1977; Fox, E., et al, 1973; Frick, M, et al, 1970 and Henriksson, J. et al, 1977). This teaches us not only the value of exercise as a means of obtaining increased cardiorespiratory endurance, but the increased effectiveness related to the intensity of training. To a degree, results are better realized by a higher intensity of training. Overtraining is a problem that is commonly associated with a predisposition to injury and among other things, decreased performance, sleep problems and a loss of appetite (Callister, R, et al, 1990, Budgett, R., 1990 and Warren, B. J., et al, 1992). Appetite is critically important in that nutrients are even more essential to the body to recover in this state. With a decreased food intake, serum concentrations are also lowered. Overtraining is a potential with all forms of activity.
Increases in muscular strength from resistance training have been shown scientifically as early as 1897 (Morehouse, C., 1967). In addition, flexibility and hypertrophy (Stone, M. H., et al, 1981) have also been documented through resistance training. To focus on any one aspect over the others, a specific training regime must be adapted. Variations in muscle fiber types (Schmidtbleicher, D., et al, 1981 and Gollnick P. D. et al, 1973) stimulated by various training principles, and biochemical adaptations (Karisson, J. L., et al, 1972) make specificity of training paramount in not only training an athlete but in the interest of user motivation of the general public as well.
In terms of gaining maximum strength (Stone, M. H., et al, 1981 and Schmidtbleicher, D. et al, 1981) and maximum muscle hypertrophy (Stone, M. H., et al, 1981), one consistency is the importance of training intensity. This xe2x80x9coverloadxe2x80x9d principle, as first stated by L. Lang in 1919, has been documented for many years for increased strength and endurance. In order to optimize these adaptations, close monitoring of performance must be maintained in order to set the proper resistance because the number of repetitions per set varies depending upon the desired effect (Stone, M. H., et al, 1981).
With the technology of today, capability exists to grant the user greater capability to reap the benefits of the research of yesterday. The capture and evaluation of individual data with the aid of modern technology enables sophistication of individualized exercise prescription, with constant updating capabilities that is not possible with a human coach or trainer and traditional equipment. The limitation in some aspects would be the cost of development and implementation of such a system. Use by many would-be patrons would likely be precluded due to these development and manufacturing costs. What is needed is a system offering the capabilities as described and presented it in a package that is affordable to the individual.
In one aspect, the disclosed provides a method of controlling an exercise device with at least one sensor, the exercise device being adapted to enable information transfer between a user and the exercise device. The disclosed also includes the process of identifying the user and providing an exercise protocol specifically for that user. The exercise device is then controlled in accordance with the provided exercise protocol throughout the exercise session. Data is then gathered from the sensor, or many sensors as the case may be, and a new protocol is generated in accordance with the information gathered from the sensor. The new protocol then replaces the former exercise protocol in preparation for the next exercise session.
It is understood that in some cases, such as when a qualified individual is in a supervisory position, such as a physician, physical therapist, coach, trainer or the like, the system will enable these personnel to modify the exercise protocol if deemed desirable for the user. In such cases, the method as disclosed, provides the basis of each new exercise protocol and the supervising authority can override the protocol and xe2x80x9ctweakxe2x80x9d it. The system may also include a billing system that includes one or more billing steps in which the user is directly billed by a pay-per-use fee for use of the device and system. The user""s personal account or a credit card can be billed as would be a personal trainer or coach for training the individual for each exercise session. The billing sequence may be broken down into multiple steps, each step constituting an integral part of the associated cost associated with such a system.
In another aspect, the invention includes the process of compiling at least some portion of the data obtained from the one or more sensors on the exercise device. The relevant data is then placed in a user-friendly format and made accessible to the user. This can be done by means of any multi-accessible information transfer system such as an internet, a local area network (LAN) or an intranet system. The user can then access this information and review their training progress. This ability to realize improvements in training performance is a highly motivational tool in enabling the individual to reap the rewards of the long-term benefits of exercise.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same intended meaning as would be commonly understood by anyone of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. To eliminate possible ambiguity, specific terms used herein are defined as they would be applied to the present invention.
An xe2x80x9cExercise Devicexe2x80x9d is any machine or apparatus that enables a user to perform physical work thereon. This includes strength training equipment, cardiovascular training equipment and stretching equipment.
A xe2x80x9cExercise Sequencexe2x80x9d is a portion of one exercise session that comprises the use of any particular exercise device. This is one or more exercise bouts, or sets, on that device.
An xe2x80x9cExercise Sessionxe2x80x9d is one complete training session or workout using one or any combination of exercise devices. An exercise session may be comprised of one or more machine sequences.
An xe2x80x9cExercise Protocolxe2x80x9d comprises a detailed account of the proposed exercise session. Such detail may include exercise workload, which may include load values of each concentric and eccentric repetition, the anticipated number of repetitions per device, what specific exercise devices will be used in any particular exercise session, and the duration of the use of one or more devices.
xe2x80x9cExercise Workloadxe2x80x9d is a generic measure of the work performed by a user during an exercise session. This can be the amount of load used times the sum of the distance moved, or in the case of a cardiovascular conditioning product such as a bike, the speed times the crank torque times the duration.